Sonic: Resurection
by Joshua
Summary: The First chapter to teh Mobius Sequnce, A generation after Sonic's death, Mobius is ruled by the Emporer Scor. A young man samed Sonnu, awakens to his true destiny.


It had been twenty years since the last Acron sat on the throne. Emporor Scor St. John now inhabitad the space once held by the Acorn kings only a generation before. He was a thin, sadistic looking man, wearing a cape of glowing gold thread. He wore not a crown but instead wore a wreath around his forehead, a wreith of rose thorns. 

A crown of thorns, 

only for the purpose of blaphemy. 

Scor's face reflected that of his father Geoffery, trim, youthful, handsome, but his eyes held qualitys only know in purest eveil. Dark slitted cat eyes inherited from his mother. At his right side stood his side stood Godiva, his twin sister. She held the same icey, emotionless glare he did, her allureing eyes twinking with grim intent. She was definitely a beatiful woamn, libidinous curves held under a red silk and chasmere vest, long white hair flowing to her thighs. The Throne room had been re-modled sine the Acorn dynasty, it was now decoreated in silver, platinum and dark crystal taken from the raided citys of Downunda, walrus island and Shottingham, all of with payed tribute to Scor, fearing utter extermination if the flow of gold, silver and jewels ever stoped. Before Scor stood a represenative of the only place that would not fall to his reighn, the floating island. Crowe was the brother of Lara-Su, the son of Knuckles. He was the gaurdian In training. The Black echidna looked incredibly out of place among the riches, his white vest setting off his dark fur dramaticly, his wide violet eyes takeing in the dreadful beauty of the room.

"It is one thing to be a link in a chain," Scor hissed. "Another to begin it."

Crowe didn't take his eyes of the incredible amount of trasure in the room, "yes,"

"What we offer is more then sanctity as we offered the other races, but we offer you a part of our dyansty." He grined. "The only hope of controlling your island is you. The gaurdians will never surender tribute, their to stupid and proud to fear us. So an alliance is the only thing I can use to controll them."

"The Brotherhood will never ally with you," Crowe said. "I know, my fanther and sister are of them,"

Scor grined, his fangs glistening in the bright light of the room. "Yes," He siad. "I'm sure they would't. I only admit this to you and my sister, in assurance that no one beyond this room will hear it,"

Crowe recognized a threat, "Oh, of corse," 

Scor decended the platform, lifted Crowe's face with a fiunger below his chin, turned his head as if he was inspecting livestock. "You can be useful to us Crowe, and we think you know that."

"It's why I'm here," 

"Good." Scor said, turing back towards his throne, his long flowing tial waveing behind him. "Then let us state our bargin. What we want from you Crowe is your seed, an heir from you will force an alliance from the Brotherhood, then when we've gained their trust, we can eliminate them. The rest of the floating island's population should fall quickly."

"What do I get in return?" Crowe said.

"You will be our overlord on the Floating island," Scor said. "You will be our sub-ruler."

"Not good enough." Crowe said. "I'm already a gaiurdian, wich mean's I'm royalty."

"Your almost as demanding as us." Scor said. "What is your price?"

"I choose my wife from your kingdom." Crowe said, glanceing in Godiva's direction. Godiva grined seductively.

"We understand," Scor siad, raseing an eyebrow. "Douse our sister agree?"

"I will add him to my harem," Godiva said.

"No!" Crowe said. "I want no other men before me, I want you as my wife."

Scor glanced at Godiva, she smirked, stareing at Crowe. "I like him Brother,"

"Yes," Scor said. "We like him as well."

"So?" Crowe demanded. "Are we in agreement?"

"Very well," Scor said. "It is agreed. You have played your hand against us, but do not press your luck. You won't demand from us twice."

Crowe gulped a bit, realizeing the gravity of the threat. "Agreed, when will be the ceremony?"

"Leave that for us to arrange," Scor said. "Now leave us."

Crowe turned and exited.

"Congratualtions." Scor said with a grin.

"Who gave you permition to disband my Harem?" Godiva said with a touch of spite.

"The same hand that gave us the right to wear a crown of thorns," Scor said. "The same hand that gave us Mobius!"

"It's not that I mind so mutch," Godiva said. "I just doubt that one man will be enough to quell my hunger,"

"If half of what we hear about gauridans is correct he'll be more then adeqaute." Scor said. "Soon the floating island will be ours. It's a shame king Elias was to blind to the posibilitys of Robotniks plans, the good dodctor saw the target but underestimated the distance. He knew what he needed by not how far to go, he was so hung up on that. . .that. . ."

"Hedgehog," Godiva inserted.

"Hedgehog," The word oozed from Scor, thick with hate. "Yes, that mutation was all that stoped him. No other, not even my father was able to stad in Robotnik's way. We've simply stood on his shoulders. Now the goal is close. Soon Mobius will be re-shapen in our immage, and we, Scor St. John, will be a god."

__ __

The first two years of St.john's reight he spent doing quite unesual things, going over every histrical document and record, editing and sometimes destroying them. He also changed the royal record, trying to reafation history. He illegalized any sport or activity that required running, jumping, or what he called "spinning". Everything had to be slow, vehicles were only slightly father then one could run (but running unesisaraly was punihible by death) and the power ring forges that Kinf Elias spent thiry year on the throne building were all refined. Not only that, but the emporer ordered the entire great forest torched and tilled so nothing would grow, as he said: "Not even memorys can remighn here" One of his final decrees was to change the name of the race "Hedgehog" to "Bushrat" and certain words, wich I obviosely can't mention, were consideed forbien and not to be spoken. To this day no one knows why the Emporer did what he did, but there was something he feared in those words, in those placed and those things. It was really the only thing on mobius that Scor feared. Something about hedgehogs, the great forest, and speed. Of corse, he was only called insane once, and that person's hyde is now tanned and hanging in the banquet hall of the palace. 

-Lara-Su 

"The kingdoms of my day"

Text Later forbiden in the Empire of St.John

A Hedgehog. . .Bushrat, and a young Fox stode across a ghostly desrt.

The desert was not a popular place to meet, it was a dry, dull place. It was covered in damp white sand with an occatonal piece of black ash pokeing though the surface. This place was known as the plain of Scor, a farce of a desert where the great forest once stood. It was a thuroshly bizzare palce, white sand as far as the eye could see, flat endless land where once was a lush green beautiful place. This was a hated place, a symbol of the ruthlessness and bitterens of the emporer, reserved now only for the ritual combat, the anchient duels that were common in the kingdom of acorn untill the righn of Theodore who abolished it as barbaric. Of corse Scor restored it, he spited almost everything the Acorns kings ever decreed. The two stoped walking, not so mutch that they reached a destination but decided they were far enough in this horrid void. The two looked as if they were meant to be a pair. The taller one was a hedgehog, dressed in red sneakers and a wrinkled brown leather vest. He was a maroon in colour, with large green eyes sparkleing in the overcast sky. He was Sonnu the Bushrat, an engeneer and fighter. His youn apretice was Rull, an orange fox who served as "dueling squire" Or Sonnu's assitant in ritual combat. HE held his weapon, a flintsword, and his vest was covered in medical suplies meant to treat Sonnu should he be wouned in battle. Rull glanced at the empty horizons.

"Where's your opponent?" Rull said, resting the handle of the heavy flintsword on the sand.

"He's on his way." Sonnu said. "He should be here soon."

"Tell me why you gotta fight Akkir again," Rull said. "I don't think I get it,"

Sonnu glanced at rull with a patince he earned in years of working with the young fox. "Akki's heard of my reputation Rull, and he wants to best me to proove he tougher, no other reason really,"

"I've seen you rfight for better reasons Sonnu," Rull said. "But fight just to proove how tough you are?"

"It's stupid I know," Sonnus said, swinging his arms, warming up his muscles for the duel. "But if I refuse I'm a coward. I'll just kick the guy around a bit and teach him a lesson."

"You think you can take Akkir?" Rull said. 

"I don't underestimate him if that's what your asking," Sonnu said. "I just respect my own ability, that's important in a fight, rmember that."

"Right Sonnu," Rull said cheerfully. 

Sonnu watched as the young fox cleaned and loaded the unique weapon, the Flintsword, it almost apeared to be a normal sword, unless one looked at his handle. There they would find a small trigger revealing the true nature of the weapon, it was a black powder dueling pistol, combined with a long blade. An antiqued weapon no dobt in this age of lasers, plasheilds and transteel windows, but it was the traditonal weapon for Ritual Combat. 

"Give me a plus quarter load of powder and wadding," Sonnu said. "I want a loud bang but not enough power to kill him, just teach him a lesson."

"What if he hits you first?" Rull said.

"You know I'm to fas-" Sonnu caust himself with a gasp, almost uttering a forbidden word. "I mean, I will be able to moove soon enough out of his way. He's only got one shot."

Rull quicly loaded and packed the weapon, pulling back the hammer and testing the trigger, he whiped out a tiny screwdriver-like tool, tightned the fireing pin for maximum fireing action. "You tear up this mehcanism every time you overload this barrel,"

Sonnu patted the young fx on the back. "Your fault for listeneing," He said with a laugh.

"Here you are Sonnu," Rull said finished tighteing the weapon, he twirled it handing it handle-first to Sonnu. Sonnu tok it, whirled the heavy weapon in his right hand, the his left, warmign up his muccles. He pulled pack the hammer aiming at an empty horizon, then let it go lighting back to it's place. He whirled the other way quickly pulling aback the hammer again to practice controll, spotted a strange woamn on the Horizon.

Another bushrat,

A tall, pink-fired headgehog wraing long, gauzey robes. They flew like a banner around her waveing in the light wind. She did nothing but stare at Sonnu with large, expressive green eyes. Ythe woman apeared older, maybiy fifties, early sixtys, but she stood inplace like a member of royalty. Sonnu relased his hammer, and steped foreward, wondering what an old woman was doing so far out in the-

"Sonnu the Bushrat!" Said a tughting voice behind Sonnu.

Sonnu turned, glareing at the Chamelion, he wore a dark leather trench coat, the uniform of a Imperial fighter. His assitant, a younger chamelion (Quite posibly his younger brother) drew a circle in the sand around him.

"I so like this setting," The Chamelion said. "Sutch a beatiful desert, a testamint to the artistic intelect of our emporer."

Sonnu clipped the Flint sword to his belt. "Let's get this overwith."

Akkir grined. His squire passed him his flintblade. "Eager to Die?"

"I never killed a man," Sonnu said. "Any man can kill, it takes a real fighter to know how to be a sportsman."

Akkir cliped the flintblade to his belt. "A lethal attack is the only true attack."

Rull and the younger chamelion stood together out of the way of gunfire. They both claped small blocks of wood together, signifying the begingn of combat. 

Sonnu stared in his opponent's eyes, and in a near-telepethy sence he had developed in countless fights. He saw that this one wasn't kidding when he comented about lethal attacks, he was a killer, pure and true, and if Sonnu didn't doubt this chamelion could't kill him with a single swipe. The two were ready to draw their flintswords, very rarely did anyone die in this round of combat considering fllintswords were extreemly inacurate, best one could hope for was a good wound to slow down the opponent in the inpending swordfight. 

Go time,

Sonnu drew his flintsword like lightning, a hare faster then Akkir, the sword's guns went off, Sonnu's gave off a massive ammount of sparks and smoke just as he knew it would with almost a double load of black powder. Akkir, as any snooty imperial fighter used smokeless gunpower, and missed as he dodged Sonnu's bullet witch actualy didn't exist. Sonnu, being noctournal had far better eyesight then the Chamelion. He scanned the cloud for him, seeing only the flintsword stuck in the sand. It suddenly rose, Sonnu had barely enough time to dodge, the flintsword biteing into his left arm, a ribbon of blood splatering black on the white sand. Sonnu instictively held the wound, it was a deep gash, but not in a vital area, and it would take more the bleed to death. He saw Akkir re-appear, 

__

Why didn't I remembe chamilions did that!

takeing and overhand swing, knowing with Sonnu's wound it would be the hardest to block. Sonnu barred Akkir's knife arm, and shoved him backwards onto his heels as he timbled to the sand. 

__

He's to damn good,

Akkir rose and swung almost as fast, tearing a thin line of blood across Sonnu's stamanch, a minor cut, but more blood. Sonnu retalitated Madly, swinging, trying to trap Akkir's sword arm, trying anyhting that might end the fight without a death, Akkir blocked ever blow, with a smile behind it, and Sonnu knew what he had to do. He twirled around Akkir's sword as he stabed. Sonnu swung his flintsword, burrying it in Akkir's throat. 

An arch of blood flowed from the wound, 

Akkir gurgled, and fell.

Sonnu had taken his first life.

__

Blue streak, Speeds by,

Sonic the Hedgehog, 

Too fast for the naked eye,

Sonic the hedgehog

Sonic-He can really moove

Sonic-he's got an atitude

Sonic-he's the fastest thing alive

-Minstrel's song popular in the reighn on King Elias

All written copys destroyed in the Dynasty of St. John

The guitar's strings twanged and humed, in the massive gymnasium. The musitian playing a light, soft tune, the only kind of music legal.

"Just the way we like it," Scor said, commenting on the music. "Simple and slow."

Scor was wearing a brown nest, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, he was swinging his royal flintsword, the beatiful-blue steel blade deocrated with intricate inscriptions and desighns. On one side his name, Scor St. John, on the other side his favorate saying: "Slow and steady wins the race." The balde had two barrels, unlike most blades, and it's lwer edge wa serated. The emporer's blade was the quivalent of a bazooka for dueling, strong enough to cut though an opponent's skull like paper. Godiva was watching her brother practice, leaning back on a satin couch, a manslave massageing her shoulders.

"I shall like music like this at the wedding," Godiva said. "Many flowers, banners,"

"Of corse sister," Scor said twirling the blade. "As all our partys, it will be one to remmber. Just do not forget, we must keep this marrage quiet, so no word reaches the Brotherhood before we want them to know, "

"Of corse brother," Godiva said. "I know this marrage is politicaly important, but you cannot deny me the pleasures of beauty, music, insence,"

"And a small guest list," Scor said. "We will participate in our typical ritual combat with some gladiators to inpress the public and show the Brotherhood. . .later. . that this wedding was a big deal. As long as they think it authentic, they'll allow it, but if they knew about it now, they would try to stop it. Very traditonal, Echidnas, one of them marrying you would be strictly taboo,"

"But they can't stop it when the dammage is done," Godva said with a toothy smile "Delightfuly deviose brother."

"Thank you," Scor siad with a bow. "Now where is Akkir? We must train for the fight,"

Scor snaped his fingers and a collection of three slaves entered, walking to Godiva. 

"We called you slaves," Scor said, waveing them over to him. "We wish to know where our royal sparing partner and bodygaurd is,"

The slaves just looked at each other, confused. "Hasn't his majesty heard?" One said. "Akkir was killed earlyer today in ritual combat,"

Scor grined, then laughed, "You make a joke certnly," Scor said. "Akkir is the best fighter in the kingdom, he's bested over two hundred men,"

"I'm afraid not Sire," The slavce said. "Akkir was killed earlyer today by a Bashrat named Sonnu,"

Scor's face twitched. "Bushrat," He said. "Hedgehog," He whispered, he glanced at his blue steel blade, the seraded edge slmot looking like the cursed silutte of the damned mutation, the threw it down, it clanged and clattered on the stone floor. He grabed the Manslave by his collar. "We want to see this Bushrat, Sonnu," Scor said. "We don't care how you get him here,we just want him here, in our throne room as soon as possible."

"Yes Sire," The slave said as he was tossed back.

Godiva giggled as the three slaves left, "You burned down that entire forest for nothing eh?" She snickered. "Seems he's still the fastest thing alive."

__

When winds collide 

In a place where I am,

I hear the whispered voice

Of times long ago,

Things lost to me, 

On the back of the past,

Those things we've forgotten, 

Things we need to know,

Oh things we have forgotten,

Where do they go?

-Locke the Echidna

"The complete Poems of Locke the Echidna"

It had been almost an entire day since Akkir had died, and Sonnu was reliveing the memory of his death over and over in his mind. The man that once was walking, talkig, smileing, daceing, was now cold dead, lifeless, six feet under the sand where Sonnu burried him. He glared at the wooded grave marker he set up, knowing now what the words meant he heard in his training, 

__

When you kill someone, you pay for it

He didn't know Akkir, and quite frankly didn't like him, but he had no reason to kill him. No reason to entingle him in this battle, then dig a swrod into his jugular. Sonnu washed the blood off his wounds and his hands madly, but he still felt the warm slickness of the blood. He'd been bled on before, but never lifeblood, never the life of a man, 

Sonnu's eyes welled with tears, 

He bent his head, closeing his eyes tight to hold them back, to shake off the sobs with a wave of his chin, to no avail. Sonnu wished Rull would't have seen what he did, Rull was young, and Sonnu wodnered if the boy saw nightmares as he slept a few feet form him in the tent. The sound of a solid step splashing on the sand overrode the wind. 

"Why does a warrior cry?" A soft female voice said from above him.

Sonnu looked up with tear-wet eyes, the blurry immage of the woman he saw the night before filled his vision. Closer, he could see her beaty. Moonlit green eyes, soft like wind, face blooming like a flower. She was definitely an older woman, but she still was in exelent shape, a trim figure held under a gausy white skirt, and a long sheer silk cape. She also wore a golden tiara, holding back her head spines. Sonnu felt compeled to answer her.

"I just killed a man," Sonnu said. 

"One should only greive senseless death." The woman said. "Did you kill this man for a reason?"

"He challanged me," Sonnu explained. 

"Then he apreciated the risk he took." She said. "I'm sure he forgave you."

"Who are you?" Sonnu asked.

The woman look at him, sea-green eyes glimemred in moonglow. "I am Saint Amy of the Thorns." She said. "But at once, a time long ago, I was known as Amy Rose."

"You live here?" Sonnu asked. 

"Mobius is my home," She said. 

"My name is Sonnu"

"No it isn't," Amy said with a smile.

Sonnu glanced about, confused. "I'm pretty sure it is," Sonnu said, not sure how to respond.

"How far back can you remember?" Amy said. "Where is the first place you can recall?"

"The sisterhood's orpahange," Sonnu said. "In his majesty's charity quarter."

Amy paused, watching the moon as it lowered on the horizon. "Sonnu is a title, not your name." She said finaly. "It means 'child of Nobility' you don't recognize it because it's not a term used in imperial dynastys"

"How do you know that?"

Amy didn't respond to the question. "Your father's name was Maurice Tekashi Hedgehog, but he was called 'sonic' "

Sonnu leapted up, whipeing his head about. "That's a forbiden word!" Sonnu whispered. "You want the pods to come?"

Amy smiled sweetly and laughed a bit. "I am here to be beyond the Emporer's eye." She said. "His order pods, nor his robotic Saudakar can reach us here."

"Why do you know so mutch about me?" Sonnu asked.

"I only know what the Emporer has hidden from you." Amy said. "He would die before he let you know of who you rally are."

"Why should his majesty be concerned with me?" Sonnu asked. "I'm just an engineer and tournament fighter,"

"You are more," Amy said. "You are the son of the only hope for this backwards world. You are the only hope for those of us around who can remember the days of the Acorn kings, you are the son of Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive,"

"Your insane," Sonnu said, not actualy beliveing it but not knowing what else to say. "If the pods could hear you you'd be dead ten times for saying that,"

"Is that all your concerned about?" Amy said. "Your life? Sonic, your father had a far bigger field of veiw."

"Listen, I don't know what your talking about," Sonnu said. "But I was abondoned at the nursery when I was a baby, nobody knows who my parents are."

"I know many things child." Amy said. "And I know of who your father was."

"Allright," Sonnu said. "Proove it, proove to me that the Emporer gives a rat's rear end about anyhting I do."

Amy turned to a dune north of them. "In a few moments, two of the emporer's men will crest that dune, and ask you you to apear before the Emporer Scor St.John himself."

Sonnu looked toward the dune, "Right," He said sarcasticly. "Me, a nobody, nothing but a half decent fighter with a lame job as an enginerr is gonna get an audience with. . . ." Sonnu was silent, the woman was gone. 

No sounds,

No movements,

He scaned the distant horizons, 

The woman had vanished.

"What does this mean?" Sonnu asked himself.

Just then, two animals in imperial black coats crested the dune.

__

Almost all of us knew,

Scor was a liar,

An ovelander in fur,

But we were afriad to rebel,

Afriad of the Sardukar, 

Afraid of Scor's taste for exotic executions,

But were not as afraid as we were tired,

Tired of fighitng,

tired of always being the ones to stand up and do something

We are tired of being freedom fighters

We settled for living on our knees, rather then dieing on our feet.

I wasn't born to live like this,

He will never be my emporer.

-From the Journal of Bunnie Rabbot,

Recovered from the rubble of her home after the buring of the great forest.

Some say her staying there was a suicide

Scor tapped his claws on the ivory armrest of his ornate throne, the sound echoed off the high ceiling, the only other sound was Godiva chewing carmels one of her manslaves were feeding her. Scor looked at his sister, she was indeed lovely, a product of constant grooming, haircuts, styleing, mancures, milkbaths, a perfectly engineered vitamine and herb diet, the perks of royalty were many. Scor envyed her sometimes, she had all the luxurys of his position without any of the stress of responsibility. All she had to do was sit by his side, apear at events, and ocatonaly seduce local nobles. Godiva noticed her brother's gaze, turned as a manslave placed on the of the carmels in her mouth. 

"Are you Stressed brother?" She mumbled around the chewy candy.

"Indeed." Scor said. "But we know how to handle this, we've had a plan for quite a while, just in case this came up."

"Delightful," Godiva purred. "I want this wedding to take place,"

"You want the honymoon to take place,"

Godiva chuckled, noticed her mouth was empty. "Slave, are you here to feed me or watch me converce? I can't be expected to tell you every time I've swallowed,"

"Apoligys noble born," The slave said, "I will be more observent in the future."

"Good," Godiva said. "There are less pleasant dutys then this you know."

Two massive robotic guard entered, they looked almost like SWATbots, but their armor was made of glimemring black steel, their arms ending in massive weapons, jagged blades emerged from every joint so they could master hand-to-hand combat.

"Ahh," Scor said. "Our Saudaukar," 

"Your majesty, I am honered to present to you, the fighter Sonnu and His dueling squirre Rull."

The Bushrat and Fox strode down the red carpet, flanked by the seven-foot tall saudaukar.

"Welcome Sonnu. . .Rull." The emporer said. 

Sonnu bent on one knee, Rull followed.

__

Yes,

Bow before me mutation,

Scor put on his dimplomacy face, a mask of a likeable conversalaist that dominated the banquet halls the way his amrys dominated the battlefeild. Scor's charm was one of his greatest weapons.

"Well, serra, you're the one who bested my Akkir," Scor said.

"Sire, I apoligize, I didn't. . ."

"No need serra," Scor grined. "Akkir knew what he was doing, he knew he would find someone better them him eventualy. He embraced his death we garontee you this. You intrigue us Sonnu, Akkir was a master, almost as good as ourself. . .have you heard of the news of our dear Godiva's engagement?"

"No. . .Sire. . .I've been traveling mutch, not listeing to the newscast" Sonnu said, glanceing at Godiva. "But congratualations, you could't have picked a better bride,"

Scor laughed out loud, Godiva barely holding laughter in. "No no no, this is NOT that kind of Dynasty," Scor could hardly speak, but he contained himself. "Godiava is Marrying Crowe, the Son of Knuckles the Echidna, Brother to the gaurdian Lara-Su."

Sonnu wanted to crawl under a rock, his first time ever enven SEEING the emporer and he acuses him of incsest. "I apoligize sire, I thought-"

"No need," Scor siad. "Many dynastys are run like that, but we belive in keeping the bloodline diverce. But back to our original subject, we plan to have a ornamental combat at the reception, to entertain the masses. We planed on fighitng just another prisoner or a strong slave, but seeing as you bested my trainor, we think you would make a most worthy combatant."

"I would't want to hurt his majesty. . ."

"Oh no," Scor said. "This will be an ornamental combat, strictly for show. We will have sub-flesh sheilds, that prevent cuts and slashes from reaching a lethal depth. We'll be cut, but not deep enough to be lethal."

"What about the quick draw?" Sonnu asked. "a Plasheild can't stop a lead ball,"

"We'll fire blanks, a big noise, but no bullet."

Sonnu didn't know how to answer, "I'll need to trian. . ."

"We'll provide you with everyhting," Scor said. "A gym to practice, several trainers, the shield, even a new battle squire."

"Well sire, I've worked with Rull for a long time," Sonnu said. "I might be better off with him,"

"He can be at ringside," Scor said. "But we insist you use a profetonaly trained, more experinced Imperial Squire." Scor turned to Rull. "Not to take anyhting away from your work My boy," 

"No offence taken Sir,"

"Call me 'Sire', 'my lord', out 'Your majesty', please" Scor said, patiently corecting the boy. "'Sir' is reserved for military personel or equals, I am royalty."

"Sorry, Sire," Rull said.

"Well?" Scor asked. "What is your destion serra?"

Sonnu thought. "I would be an honer. . .I guess,"

Scor smiled. "Good. I'll give you a room in my guest quarter, you and your squre may stay there and be trained in my gymnasium. And thank you." Scor snaped his fingers and two female servents entered. "Take our guests to their room, and see to their needs."

"Yes sire," they said, leading Sonnu and Rull off.

Godiva waited untill they were gone. "Why not kill them now brother? Your saudakaur could've scewered them and it would be over,"

"Not so simple sister," Scor said. "We mustn't kill them openely, loose face among the rest of the fighters in the empire. And we want Sonnu's blood for ourself,"

Godava smiled toothyly, her fange twinkleing as she figured out the plan. "So you won't be shooting blanks at the wedding," She said.

Scor nodded. "Sutch a horrible disaster, and at my sister's wedding no less."

Godiva gigled, as she was fed another candy. "So sad,"

__

My father was no one's fool. Not even that of my grandfatehrs. When he assended to his position in the Brotherhood he fought them tooth and nail for me and Crowe. Eventualy they saw things his way, they are obstinant, but they are not fools. They knew the days of abondoning children were over, and I would represendt a new breed of Echidna gauridans. I am proud of my father, but he is disturbed, since durring the war that ended the reighn of the acron kings he and the Brotherhood chose not to help King Elias. Many died, includeing his close friend, Princess Sally. He considers Scor's emprie his fault, and he wears red gloves now. He tells me the blood red gloves remind him never to make the same mistake again, I think he never wants to forget what he did. Sometimes, it's hard to forgive him.

-Lara-Su

"The Kingdoms of My Day"

Crowe leaned back on his counch a thin line of smoke riseing from a insence stick on his endtable. An ashy smell of cinimon filled his nostrils keeping him realxed. The balcony overlooked the entire beautiful city, large skyscrapers and an elegant skyline, the swooping deserts where there was once a forest. Crowe was exicted, everyhting was going his way.

"Getting maried son?" A stern voice said from the other side of the Balcony. "A hell of a thing to not tell your own father."

Crowe turned to see Knuckles standing there, pulling his star-brimed fadora down to shade his eyes.

"Dad?" He said, knoewing he was in trouble. "Why are you here?"

"Because I know how mutch you are jealose of Lara." Knuckles said. "You'd do anything to try to equal her, and this proves it."

"Listen dad I'm in love with Godiva. . ."

Knuckle's face lit up in rage. "Don't lie to ME!" He said, picking his son up off the bed by a dredlock. "I tried my best to raise you right and now you go off and enter a marrage that will endanger the livelyhood of your island!"

"Not my island old man!" Crowe said, winceing at his pulled headspine. "That's not my home anymore."

"You know why Scor wants you marrying his sister." Knuckles said. "And you still enter the marrage."

"I'll be royalty!" 

"You'll be nothing but another slave," Knuckles siad. "I'm ashamed of you."

Knuckles threw his son back down on the couch. Crowe looked at his father, a man he would moove the world to impress, a man who chalangfed the entire brotherhood to spend time with him. Crowe licked his fingers, putting out the insence. 

"I just want to be like Lara-Su." Crowe said. "I just want to be somebody important."

Knuckles sighed. "This is not the way to do it." He said. 

Crowe drooped his head. "I'm sorry dad," Crowe said.

"You can make it up to me son." Knuckles said. "By marrying Godiva."

Crowe looked confused. "I. . don't understand. . ."

"I didn't expect you to." Knuckles said. "But Scor's plan is a good one, and It can work both ways. If you marry Godiva, Scor with think he has the island at bay, and we will use that falce sense of security to dethrone him."

"But the brotherhood. . ."

"The days of the brotherhood doing nothing are over." Knuckles said. "We will not watch as this world suffer. We did that with the overlanders, with Robotnik, and in the Robian's war. Thousands died, while we talked about why it was a good idea to let them. My hands are stained red with the blood of thousands, because like my fatehrs before I chose to ignore pain and death." Knuckles held out his gloves, and they were now a deep blood red instead of white. "I won't let more suffer, this time we will take action not just for the floating island, but for all of Mobius."

Crowe stared at his father, he never heard the words from another member of the brotherhood. Knuckles had changed the face of the floating island, and he knew that. 

"I'll do what I need to do father," Crowe said. 

"Good," Knuckles said. "Consider yourself forgiven."

__

Trust is the ultimate weapon of Treachery.

-Ixis Naugus 

"My life as a Traitor"

The wedding was a farce, but a nice farce. The banquet hall was filled with only the high ranking members of the arstocrocy, silk banners of the kindoms flew, bands played soft music and gourme orderves lined the black laqure tables. Godiva andCrowe said the half-heared I-do's to the cheering of the croud. The recption had only begun when Scor took the head of the table, quieting the croud with a hand in the air.

"My fellow Mobians," Scor said. "For today we loose a sister, but gain an Ally, a man of great respect and reputation whom we are proud to have as a brother." 

Aplaus echoed from the croud.

"For this special occation we have prepared Entertainment," Scor said. "In honer of our sister and her groom, we will engage in ritual combat with a warrior selected from the Empire." Scor Claped his hands sharply. "Bring in the challanger!"

A Saudakar entered, spoke 

"Your majesty, we are prud to present to you your chalanger. The most legendary fighter in all of Mobius, Sonnu the Bushrat and his battle squire, Owen."

Sonnu entered, the young aramdilo Own carrying his Flintsword, Rull close behind. Sonnu felt strange see Rull not carrying his sword and his medical suplies for the combat, he always has, but Scor told him Owen was far more experinced, and stood by the Emporer himslef in combat. He saw Scor wasting no time, his battle squire beginging. 

"Owen, give me a full plus quarter load with black powder." Sonnu said.

"His majesty asks you use only smokeless power as not to bother the guests with smoke." Owen said.

Sonnu stared at the young armadillo, Rull had never questioned Sonnu's teniques. "Please, It's an advantage, I can see better in smoke then most people."

Owen smiled. "The Emporer is half cat," he said. "He will be able to see far better then you in smoke."

Sonnu didn't think of that, "Okay, smokeless powder," He agreed. "But I still want a loud bang."

"Yes master."

Sonuu shivvered,

__

Master,

I'm nobody's master,

"Now we see if our large investment in your triaing payed off," Scor taunted. "We'll fight you with our left hand, just to make sure."

Sonnu smiled, it was tradition before combat to throw in a few good-hearted taughnts. It apeared the Emporer was waiting for a retort, it took him a moment (he was taughinting the emporer after all).

"We'll see if luxury makes one soft," Sonnu said as an "oohhhh" Rose from the croud.

Scor put on a game face, emotionless, "Well met."

Wood clakced on wood signifying the begingin of combat.

Scor's qucik draw was incredibly fast, almost as fast as Sonnu., but not quite. Sonnu was sure if they wern't fireing Blanks Scor would have a wound now, not a letahl one since flintswords were a low caliber, but something that would at least slow him down. Before the slight haze of the quickdraw clered the Scor wach chargeing, again, incredibly fast. Sonnu noted how he mooved, almost like ballet, smooth and graceful. Sonnu blocked a blow from Scor, and scor effortlesly pushed the blade to Sonnu's eyes. Sonnu Looked in Scor's eyes, they were not showing that he was pretending, Soonu reached to badge on his vest, feeling the tinge of the sub-flesh sheild. Sonnu note Scor's flintsword had two barrels, he wondered why he was saveing onesince they were only blanks. The blade was almost touching Sonnu's face now, and Scor want' even straining. Sonnu was sure that Scor could push the blade into Sonnu's face and end the match quickly, his strenth was incredible for someone so thin and lithe. Sonnu spun, throwing the emporerr over him, he jumped to his feet, felt a thin line of blood trickle down his face, the blade must've touched him as he threw Scor, the sword must've been razor sharp to cut that deep and Sonnu not feel it. Sonnu ventured a quick stab at Scor's stomach, trying to use his speed, but Scor was almost as fast. Scor Knew Sonnu was faster then him, 

__

Come on Mutation,

Show these people what you can really do,

Scor moved fast, and Sonnu knew he was faster, but in a kingdom that Demonized speed, he felt that movein fast would be wrong. Scor pulled back the hammer on the second barrel of the gun.

"It ends here Mutation,"

There was no play in the words, they were spoken from passonate hatred. 

Sonnu knew something was wrong, 

He could tell by looking at a flintsword if it was loaded, and this one had a single led ball with a doable loaed of sand powder, super-acurate, and powerful enough to kill on one shot (It was also Illegal in ritual combat). The flash of light came followed by death, flying from the barrel.

Sonnu felt something inside him, his feet mooved with reflexes amost father then light, spinnnig out of the way with a movement father than Sonnu's mind. The bullet bounced off the floor, Sonnu saw it as if it was standing still,

__

So this is speed,

Everything around him was still, and he mooved with a speed almost unimaginable in front of the bullet, whiping his hand out to catch it. Sonnu had no idea why or how he did it, but he cautht it between his finger, slowing down only to place it in the emporer's hand. 

Scor looked at the Bullet. . .amazed.

"Fastest thing alive," He breathed, almost in a whisper. 

Sonnu stared at the emporer. 

Scor stared back.

"Mutation," Scor said. "You break the sacred law, you mooved father then a bullet,"

"You tried to kill me," Sonnu said, all fear and respect for Scor suddenely lost as something inside him awakened.

"We are an emporer," Scor said. "We shall kill whom we please. . .SAUDAUKAR!"

The massive robots grabed Sonnu's hands and feet, he struggled, but the robots were infinitely stronger then him, cold steel kept it's place no matter how hard he pulled and twisted.

Scor strode up to Sonnu watched him re-loading one of the barrels on his flintsword.

"We know who you are," He siad. "And what you represent,"

"I am Sonnu, the Hedgehog."  
"You beg to be executed," Scor said. "but as we always say, Opression is an artform. We must first break your spirit." Scor glanced at Rull, walked over to the boy, the Saudakatr turned Sonnu so he could see. 

Scor smiled, running a finger down Rull's face, who was pertrefied. Scor placed a hand across Rulls' shoulder. "Yes, I see," Scor siad. "Not mutch is special to you Bushrat, but his boy. ." Scor lauighed. "This beautiful young boy, means something to you,"

Sonnu didn't answer.

Scor smiled. "His hyde will make a wonderful coat." Scor fired the flintsword point-blank range into Rull's stomach. He watched with a grim smile as Rull crumpled.

Sonnu pulled pointlessly against his captors. "Bastard! He'd Just a boy!"

Scor ignored him. He paced around Rull, who was bent in a fetal position, slowly bleeding to death. "Sutch an unpleasent way to die." Scor said. "A stomach wound is the most painful, we should know, we Suffered one once in training. You feel as if you should be able to breath, but you can only choke, you feel as if you should be able to stand, but your legs don't respond. You can't even think, because the blood if slowly draing from your brain. One thing you can do is panick, it's all you can do. The boy feels fear now, fear like he never knew before. It's a slow, and horible way to die." Scor rulled Rull over with his foot. "It will take him hours." Scor rammed the flindsword's point into Rull left eye, finisheing him. "We aren't that patient."

Sonnu felt as if part of him died with Rull. His eyes went flush with tears almost imediately streaming down his face and into his nose. "Why," He whispered, not even direction the question to anyone in particular,

But Scor answered. 

"Beaucse, you were sure of yourself, now all you feel is greif." Scor smiled strideing over to Sonnu. "Greif paralizes, like fear. You feel like you shoul've been able to do something, save him. But you were helpless. Of corse you coul've saved him, but you didn't. Of corse your going to die yourself, but I'll wait untill you reconsile. Your very unselfish, it will be awhile before your own death will be anything but a releif, but we can wait. Saudaucar, lock him in the most beatiful suite in the palace, so his grief won't let him enjoy it. Later, we will kill him."

Sonnu was drug off, not wanting to escape.

Scor looked at the mangled body of Rull, a slowly growing pool of deep red blood flowed around the boy. "Someone clean this mess up." Scor said. "Something like that can ruin a party."

Crowe wathed from the banquet table, almost wanting to throw up. 

"You don't look right honey," Godiva said in a cutesy-poo voice that made Corwe shiver. "You look sad,"

Crowe stared at her in dispbelif,

__

Are you blind?!?

Crowe stood up. "You're a nut!" He yelled at Scor, who turned around swiftly. "You kill an inocent boy by stabing him in the eye and you don't even flinch, you even ENJOY it?!? What kind of Sick weirdo are you?!?"

"Pardon us?"

"Pardon ME! " Crowe yelled. "Not US! Your only one person stupid! You a ME not an US! That is so annoying how you do that," Crowe turned to the people. "I don't care anymore, I know I'm gonna die, I know I'm gonna be executed, but I don't care! Your emporer is a spoiled perverted weirdo! I'm done playing his game!"

Scor contained himself, amazeingly. "Well," Scor said. "I. . .We would't bloody our blade on you, or give you the mercy of a quick execution. You'll sit in the suite with Sonnu, as we find a more colourful punishment for you."

Two more of the massive robot drug Crowe off. 

"You'll get yours yet Scor," Crowe said. "I'm gonna see you die," Crowe laughed a bit "ALL of you!"

Scor groweled. "Well he certanly ruined this party,"

__

Depression is poison that one must controll in his enemys, like fear, it cripples response.

-Ixis Naugus

"My life as a traitor"

Sonnu's tears had run dry, and is heart felt as if it stoped beating hours ago. HE felt nothing. Didn't even notice Crowe across the room, who was stareing out of the room, almost as if he was looking for someone. He ignored him. Hours. . .into hours. . .the massive room was silent, Sonu sat on a silk upustered couch, a light music filling the room. . .a funeral durge. Scor was a master of opression indeed. Sonnu started to wonder why Crowe, Godiva's husband, was in hear with him, Sonnu didn't even really know who he was. Some echidna, a warrior judgeing by his gloves. 

__

Shouold't he be at a honymoon or something?

Crowe sighed, and spoke. "I'm sorry," He said just above a whisper. "I wasn't bound, I could've stoped Scor but I didn't. It might have ruined the plan."

Sonnu looked up. "The plan?"

Crowe nodded. "I'm supposed to be here, I blew up at Scor after you left, knowing he'd send me here to confuse you. The Brotherhood knows how Scor thinks."

"The Brotherhood of Gaurdians?" 

"The same," Crowe said. "Scor tries to keep them a secret, since it's one of the only things on Mobius that he can't controll. I think you can agree that Scor needs to be dethroned, and a secret has been kept on the floating island, other then the brotherhood. And considrering what I saw you do earlyer, I think my father Knuckles might be interested in you."

"What do you mean?" Sonnu said.

"I can't discuss it here." Crowe said. "To many forbidden words, The emporer's Order pods will have me dead if I say them in the palace. I have a debt to make up to my father, and I think your exactly what he's been looking for."

"To bad I'm gonna be executed,"

Crowe said nothing, set a small deveice on the ground, suddenly a hologram of Sonnu and Crowe apeared sitting on the silk couch.

"We're invidible," Crowe said. "All the Empoerer's eyes are seeing in this room is this illution. WE can escape."

"Escape? " Sonnu shook his head. "To where?"  
"To where the Empoere will Never find us." Corwe said. "The floating island."

__

Generaly those from the floating island stayed away form Scor's Empire, in fanct many who came to the island were ecapeing his tyrany. Scor was desperate to conquer us, the last bastion of freedom in a world he controlled. The floating island became a perfect place for revolotion, but we all asked ourselves if revolotion was comeng to late.

-Lara-Su

"The Kingdoms of my Day"

"This is Knuckles, Crowe and Sonnu the Hedgehog requesting entance to Haven."

__

Hedgehog, Sonnu thought _He uses the forbidden words so freely,_

"This Is Sabre, Entrance granted, I'll guide you in."

The small shuttle was suddenly caught in a tractor beam that guided them toward the island. Knuckles, whom Sonnu had heard about but never belived in turned to him.  
"So, you moove as fast as Crowe says you do?" Knuckles said. 

Sonnu gasped,

__

More forbidden words, 

This place must truly be free

"I cuasght the bullet," Sonnu said. "I don't know how but I did. . ."

Knuckles nodded, no smile. "You might be the person Amy's been looking for then."

"You mean St. Amy?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I talked to her the other day," Sonnu said. "She told me that my father was sombody named. . .Sonic,"

"Don't worry about saying forbidden words here," Knuckles said. "His majesty can't see us. And your father's name WAS Sonic, he was a freedom fighter, as mutch as I hate to admit it, he was one of Mobius's greatest heros. I think you might be too."

Sonnu sat back thought about that. "Where are my parents? " he asked. "Are they on the floating island?"

Kncukles bowed his head, "I think you better talk to sister Amy about that one," He said. "She would rather tell you herself."

The shuttle landed softly in the bay of Haven. The trio exited the Shuttle met by two figures, one taller, wearing a constable's hat and uniform, the other wore a swordsman's robe, with a metal plate over his mouth and nose, and goggles covering his eyes. Sonnu could't even tell what species he was.

"IS this the Brotherhood?" Sonnu asked.

"Hardly." The Echidna said. "My name is Remington, this is King."

Sonnu looked at the two. "I'm Sonnu the Bushrat."

Remington lauighed a bit. "The poor guy's still using the emporer's words," Remington said.

"Give him time Constable," Knuckles said. "He'll get used to freedom."

"So if your not thebrotherhood, who are you?" Sonnu asked. 

"I'm Constbe Remington, I lead the Feydakin commandoes, and King here is the Fedakin's swordsmanship instructer. His family was killed by the Empoerer and he's been looking for a way to get a little revenge."

King bowed his head.

"What's the Feydakin?"

"They used to be the security force here on the floating island, but now they got a bigger purpose." Remington Said. 

Knuckles placed a hnd on Sonnu's shoulder. "The Faydakin are our last hope," He said. "We know that the brotherhood, even tho we're pretty good could't take on the Emporer's Saudakar alone. We've been raiseing an army here, some are Echidnas form the isald, others are just Mobians who want a piece of Scor. All of them are willing to die to detrone him."

"So you got an army," Sonnu siad. "Why do you need me?"

The three were silent for a few moments.

Knuckles spoke. "I think sister Amy might be able to explain that a bit better. Come on, she's waiting for you."

__

Scor St.John, The spoiled son,

Sat on his father's knee,

He drew a knife and stabed him dead

for all the world to see.

He stood on the corpes and smiled wide,

As he put the knife away,

He said: "If I can kill all my friends like this

I'll be king someday"

-Graffiti on the south wall of Scor's palace.

He dousn't know it's there

The wedding feast was over, but Scor was still celebtrateing, while he'd seen a setback to his floating island plans, he would soon be rid of that mutaion, and his seed would be wiped from the face of Mobius forever. Life was good, Scor was wear from the match so a slave was feeding him some of the ham, (poison tested of corse) from the table. Sutch fools, embraceing vegitarianism, meat was a real cat's food, a carnavore was what he was. Even thogh Scor was half skunk, he had the teeth of a cat, and used them. What a day this had been. Godiva entered, siting on a footstool acros from Scor.

"Hello sister," Scor said. "Enjoy the banquet?"

Godiva didn't anwer, only sat with a pouting look on her face.

"Ohh, a probem?" 

"I miss Crowe already." Godiva said.

Scor smiled an intrugued smile. "Now that's strange," Scor said. "You have at least a dozen slaves to keep you company. . almost as mutch as us. . .and you miss him?"

She nodded. 

"Now there there, he was just another man. We assure you he will die mercifully."

Godiva looked at her brother. "Mercifully?" She asked, surprised her brohter could even purnounce the word.

"Yes, of corse, his death must not be linked to us, or else the Brotherhood will nevetr ally with me," Scor said. "At the feast I intrduced a slow poison into his food, as a failsafe. It's a romote aura poison, it's nutralized as long as he's within a few miles of your life force, when he leaves that area, he's die within a few days. A real inovation, the early Acorns used it often with those they couldn't trust."

"So he won't suffer?" 

"No no no," Scor said. "I care for few people, but I do care for you, and I know you at least liked him, so I thought if he was to die, he could die peacfully from a brain rupture."

"Thank you Brohter," Godiva said with a gratful smile.

"Anything for our. . ." Scor was cut off by the sound of metal on stone, entering the banquet hall, six of his Saudakar.

"Your majesty, we regret to inform you that the immages in Sonnu's suite were false, Sonnu and Crowe have escaped."

Scor roared in rage, riaseing his hand to the seven foot Robot. "You dare come to tell us of your faulure!?!? We'll have you excuted at the. . ." Scor realized he was talking to a Robot. "That's why they always have the Sardaucar tell us I guess," he said to himself

"What does this mean?" Godiva said. 

"It mean's Sonnu's escaped," Scor hissed. "And since Crowe escaped, soon you'll be single again."

"Deligihtful," Godiva purrred. "I mean. . .to bad."

__

The heart and will of my soul and mind,

between dark and light are torn

The only light in this hateful world

Is St. Amy of the Thorns

-Locke the Ecidna

"The Collected poems of Locke the Echidna"

Sonnu still thought she was beautuful, her soft green eyes that echoed with love and cmapation that few people could show. She was what few people were in this world, comaptionate and careing. He could tell even by looking at her soft smile, her gracful gazele like moovements, the flowing lenth of her silk cape, he admired this woman greatly. Her spins were short and untreatening, held from stickig strait up by a golden bejeweled baret. She had asked to meet with him again, to explain a few things about the Feydakin. . .and himself. Before Sonu wasn't willing to listen to an aperently iname onld owman, but something inside him had been shook lose now, a desire, a drive to fight back, to fight for freedom, to avenge his friend. Some other members of Amy's religios sisterhood were in the room. They all wore the gausy, soft, off-white dress Amy wore, but all but one wore hoods over their faces and thie tails were covered in silk capes. The only one showing her face was a mongoose, who wore a shiney bejeweld blindfold over her eyes. She also held a long white cane with a golden tip, Sonnu guessed she was blind. 

"This is St. Mina The Brave." Amy said, answering a question Sonnu never asked. "When she spoke the name of Sonic in Scor's palace, Scor told his Sardaurcar to pull out her tounge and dig out her eyes." Amy controlled a bit of anger that came into her. "When I dubbed her a saint for her suffering, Scor considred it blasphemy and banished the Sisterhood."

"I remember when the orphanage was closed," Sonnu siad. "I never dreampt it was because of Scor's cruelty, I blinded myself to the truth and good people like Mina suffered." Sonnu looked at his feet.

"Do not lower you eye in the presence of siants." Amy said. "The maker only seeks your happyness, it is all all she ever asked."

"She?" Sonu asked. "God's a she?"

Amy smiled. "The Great maker is a diety, gender has no meaning. I use 'she' for lack of a better terms," Amy said. "And at times the maker seems like a woman."

"I just feel like I just got my sight," Sonnu said. "Like Now I see Scor for what he really is, He keeps order, and everyone in his kingdom has a good place and a decent job, but it's not worth what he does to people." Sonnu looked into Amy's eyes. "I want to know, I want to know everything, espectialy who I am."

"You are the son of Sonic the hegdgehog, the fastest thing alive. He lead a band of freedom fighters in Robotnik's war. He was Knighted during this war and after Robotnik was killed, he was apointed King's field genereal. He married Princess Sally Acorn, King Elias's sister."

"My mother is a princess?" 

Amy paused, Didn't answer. "During the war of Seperation, or the Robian's war as some called it, the princess was killed by overlanders on her way to the floating island to convince the brotherhood to join the war. After that Sonnu Greived, and I being a saint, conforted him. Soon. . .my compation turned to love, and while we could never marry because of my vow to the maker, we became lovers."

"Your my. . ."

Amy's eyes were clouded with tears. "Yes," She said. "You are my son,"

Sonnu dove into her arms, knowing a happyness likehe never knew. Amy ignoreing the vow to never touch a male, even her own son, she warped arms around the young man, rokcing him back and forth, tears of happyness now streaming down her face.

"I grew up thinking my parents didn't want me," Sonnu said. "That I was abandoned by peasents,"

"Exactly what Scor wanted my son," Amy sniffed. "But I prayed for so long just for the chance to hold you like this and tell you that I loved you, but neither Scor nor my religion would have it. The Maker has blessed me, and I will never abondon you again, this a swear."

Sonnus smiled. "You're the best mother I could ever imagine,"

"And I am honered to have you as my son." Amy said, wipe a tear from her son's eyes, as she always wanted to do. "I never gave up that what is inside you would awaken, you have the father's gifts."

Sonnu was almost afraid to ask. "Where is my father?"

"Your father. . .Sonic," Amy looked down. "When the last of the royal famly was escapeing Mobotropolis to come here, they were attacked by the Suadakar. Sonic sheilded them with his own body. He gave his life for his freinds. I feel sometimes like a traitor because I stayed in Scor's empire, instead of sooner comeing here. I hoped to change Scor's heart with compation and forgiveness, but he long ago used up all the forgiveness I have. I should have given up when he took my Sonic, I loved him unitl the last day I knew him. I loved him since I was a little girl swinging my blessed hammer and reading the tarots."

"I wish I could've known him," Sonnu said.

"He represented more then just leader and a fighter," Amy said. "Where he went, hope followed. Sonic drove people to suicidal heroism, loyalty and freindship that the strongest sword could not break. This is what Scor feared, this is why he forbid us to even say his name, and destroyed his home, the great forest. If you wish, you can be what he was Sonnu, you can can be a leader of men."

Sonnu looked at her, his eyes wide. "I don't know if I can ever be what he was,"

"If you are turely my son," Amy said. "You will know no other way." 

__

We have all died and been reborn as heros

-Sonic Maurice Hedgehog

"On the Knothole freedom fighters"

Knuckles, King, Remington, Crowe and an Echidna Sonnu didn't recognize met in the mushroom hill zone. It had had been only a few days since he got to the island, He had ben learning a lot about the brotherhood, the gaurdians, and ther history, all the time his mother prepareing him for whateve lies beyond the island. She had great respect here, the brotherhood treated her with respect, and valued her comaption and wisdom. The new Echidna had the same marking as her father, the white ring in her red fur. The Echidna Girl and Crowe seemed to get along well, they acted as if they were close, he caust a bit of their conversation, they havn't seen each other in a while, she was glad to see her brother, forgiveness, and so on. The Echidna was certainly atractive, Sonnu had heard things about Echidna women, that they were all beautiful women, and this one was no exeption. She looked a lot like Knuckles, with white mitten-like barbed gloves, light red fur, an athletic build. Other then shoes and gloves she only wore a yellow belt on her hip, showing she had a flare for being natural. In Scor's empire, (like other corupt kingdoms) she would not be permited to walk around naked. 

"This is my daughter Lara-Su" Knuckles said, Sonnu jumped, realized he was stareing.

"Nice to meet you, I'm. . ."

"Sonnu the Hedgehog?" Lara said in a light, but strong voice, "Their's been nothing but talk about you in Echidnatropolis. Son of Sonic, caught the emporer's bullet." She looked in Sonnu's eyes and smiled sweetly. It made his heart flutter when she did that. Her eyes were dark purple, cat-shaped, red hair flowin over her them slightly. 

"You're the gaurdian?" Sonnu choked out,

Lara nodded.

"Even Scor can't keep the news of you from being heard," Sonnu said. 

"I'm flattered," Lara said half-sarcasticly.

"As the new gaurdian Lara will not be joining us on the attack," Remington said. "But we need her to asses your ability Sonnu. To make sure your going to be of use to us."

"The Faydakin are made up of mostly Revenge seekers," Knuckles said. "All of them hate The Emporer and would be more then glad to get a piece of him, but we have a detailed plan worked out to seige his castle and seize the throne with a minimum and inocent bloodshed. The main entry platform that the brotherhood and I will ocupy will be of only the most important personel. It will be the first team to enter the palce after the outer keep is breached and the Feydakin are holding off the Saudakar. We want to make sure you have a place on it."

Sonnu almost looked surprised. "A place on it?" He asked. "Don't you think I deserve a place on it?"

"Their thousands among the Feydakin who deserve to be on it." Knuckles said. "But we only want those who can hold their own in a fight."

"I'm a trained fighter!" Sonnu said. "I killed Akkir and took on the Emporer himself."

"And he almost wiped the floor with you." Crowe said. "I was there Sonnu, he could have killed you nuemerouse times if he wasn't trying to makeit look like an acident."

"Scor is simply an incredible fighter." Knuckles said. "When he fights gladiators and prisoners, he never uses drugs to weaken them, he takes them on at their full strenth, and still comes out wihtout a scratch. He's better then you Sonnu, better the most of us."

"They thought I could teach you a thihg or two," Lara said, bounding back and forth like a boxer. "About how we fight hare on the island."

"I Would't want to hurt a Girl," Sonnu said.

Lara laughed out loud, "Don't worry, you won't." She chuckled. "I'm the teacher for a reason buddy, I'm the gaurdian ofter all."

__

That's it Lara, Knucles thought. _Taught him, see if you can awaken that legendary attitude I had to deal with,_

Sonnu smiled. "Where I cone from 'gaurdian' means Squat."

"Yeah well we arent' where you come from handsome." Lara said. "And here 'gaurdian' means I'm aloud to get Dark Legion on whoever I want, so watch the lip."

"Come on, your just a girl,"

"Oh yeah?" Lara said with mock surprise. "Let's see you do this!" Lara Planted her Barbed knuckles in a nearby tree, climbing it quickly and effortlessly, then reaching a high point, glid down gracefully, circleing the tree like a fluttering leaf.

"Don't let her show you up Sonnu." Knuckles said with a nudge.

"Come on slo-mo." Lara teased, shoveing Sonnu slightly with her gloved fist. "Climb the tree. . . .if you can,"

Sonnu looked up at the tree, it srteached up ininately to a green sky, 

__

How Am I supposed to do that?  
I'm no Echidna!

Sonnu looked at Lara-Su, she grined at him, hand on her hip, short tail waveing lazyly. He wondered how he could do anything special like that, he was only a Bushrat, this was a gaurdian, she was gifted, and beautiful. . .

"Come on Sonnu," Knuckles said. "Don't tell me a drug you sorry carcuss back to the island to watch you gawk at my daughter, Proove yourself!"

Lara looked a little Embarassed at the comment, but contiued to gaod Sonnu. "Let's see some of that legendary speed . .if you got it."

She laughed at him a bit, the others jumped in, even the silent one known as King chuckld behind his steel mask. 

"I'll show you. . ." Sonnnu said, his feet movieng beofore his mind, bluring in a figure eight pattern, he blasted up the tree, leaveing a trail of fire from the friction. He grabed a brach, look down at the group. . .they'd stoped laughing. Sonnu used the speed again, this time blasting down thought the midst of the croud, intetionaly knocking down Lara-Su as he flew by.

Lara Picked herself, trying to preseve a bit of dinity while Sonnu blasted off over the horizon. "Well looks like we did it." Lara said. "I guess he'll come back as soon as he runs this out of his system," 

"Yes, he's definitely like his father." Knuckles said. "Unfortunately for you Lara."

"I think I can handle him." Lara said with a playul smirk. "after all, I had to deal with Crowe growing up." she gave Crow a playfull noogie.

"Not every guy has to deal with an older sister with superpowers," Crowe laughed.

Knuckles smiled, and Lara was surprised. Her father hadn't smiled mutch sence his friend Sally died, purhaps something in him was awakening as well.

Crowe Shoved Lara with his glove playfully, "I could probably kick you butt now, Echidna girl,"

"Oh you think so?" Lara pulled a puch close to Crowe's face, and he droped. She laughed. "See I got you with one punch, but I'm a good sport." she held out a paw to help him up, but Crowe didn't moove. "Come on Crowe, I'm trying to be nice." Nothing. "Crowe?"

Knuckles bent over his son, roled him over. Crowe's eyes were glazed over, emotionless, empty. Knuckle placed his earhole on Crowe's chest. 

"Crowe?" Lara said again. "What's wrong?"

Crowe didn't answer, didn't moove. 

"Come on boy," Knuckles siad, shakeing him. "Stop playing!" Knuckles knew then, this was no game.

Remington was already bent over Crowe, scaning him with a nichole-type device. "Crowe's brain is pooled with blood," He said. "He had six major ruptures at once, that's imposible,"

"My son.. . . ." Knuckles said. "My son is dead,"

"It could only have been remote Aura poison," Remington said. "I know my poisons, I'd bet my reputation on this,"

"Aura poison," Knuckles said. "Only royalty has acess to. . .the emporer poisoned my son, he killed my son,"

"Crowe," Lara said, sobbing, King embrced her in confort, she cried on his shoulder as he rocked her gently. 

Remington helped Knuckles up. "Don't loose it Knuckles, you'll have your chance to. . ."

"The Emporer Killed my SON!" Knuckles yelled, his tourchoured voice bounceing off the tops of the massive trees, shakeng loose leaves from their brances high above. 

He clenched his blood-red Gloves,

Swore silently, 

Scor would know vengence in his arogance, 

He would pay. 

__

Knuckles always put us children before himself, always honered our wishes before his own. He would die for us, and that alone is wnough to make me honr him with everthitng I do, I dedicate this text to him and his vast wisdom. Thing's he's muttered in his ireness have kept me going though the toughest parts of my training. My father, Knuckles could have never tought me better in a school, then he could have tought me through his own actions. He was truly a great man, truly worthy of being called "Gaurdian"

-Lara-Su

Foreward to "A Father's wisdom"

Crowe was burried in the sandopolis desert, Knuckles wasn't sure why, but Crowe spent a lot of his time there wince Crowe liked the desert. He was into archeoligy and was facinated by the pyramids. There was no real funeral, only Knuklces and a few of the other members of the brotherhood saying their goodbyes. Echidnas never liked to make a big deal of death, but this time it was diferent. Crowe was just a young man, a boy, bearly twenty years old. The emporer seduced him and poisoned him, he was truly evil. Knuckles would't submit to hate, that would be loweing himself to Scor's level. However, justice would be served. Amy walked up from behind, gazeing over Knuckles's shoulder at the fresh grave. 

"He knew you loved him." Amy said, answering a question that Knuckles asked in his mind. 

Knuckles nodded, remembering she was clairvoyant. 

"He knew that you cared for him, and he loved you." Amy continued, saying exactly what was necisary to comfort him. "He was a brave young man, and he tried his best to make you proud of him."

"I didn't apreciate him," Knuckles said. "I yelled at him,"

"You yelled because you knew what was right for him." Amy said. "You corrected him with didcipline and always forgave with love. You did more for him then any other could have, he would't have been who he was witout you."

Knuckles nodded. "He was a good boy," Knuckles said. "He was a little naieve sometimes, but he was a good boy."

"You havn't cried yet Knuckles." Amy said. 

"I Don't need to," Knuckles siad. 

"All emmotions are good Knuckles," Amy said. "Even sadness, and you need to let go, release."

Knuckles idn't move, "Ghaurdians don't cry,"

"Your embarased around me?" Amy asked. "If you wish, I will tell no one if you cry."

Knuckles bit his lip, closed his eyes. Tears ran down his face. "My boy," He said weakly,

Amy knew Knuckles didn't want to held, but she placed a conforting hand on his shoulder as he sobbed.

She knew how he felt, she literaly felt his pain. 

She was a careing person, but she too. . .wanted revenge. Scor had built a tower of enemys, and soon it would topple on him. 

__

Love is the deadlyest weapon against hate

-Lara-Su

"A father's Wisdom"

The Faydakin were an incredible army, tere were almost four thousand of them, many of them were Echidnas, but there were other species, all of them recruits who wanted a piece of history in takeing the palace and toppleing Scor's empire. They were armed with diferent weapons, most with semi-automatic rifles commin in security forces, with a sidearm pistol and a longblade on their back for hand combat. Most Mobian warefare was hand-to-hand and these wariors were trained by King, who Sonnu was told is the best around. Now they were execiseing, some were saring, others were target shooting, still others were running or marching in rank, all preparing the best way they know how. Sonnu watched them from a hill above the grassy plain, wondering how he went from Loyal Emporer's Enginer to counter-revolotinary. Lara-Su sat down besie him, Sonnu felt his hartbeat in his ears. Sonu never quite felt like this about a girl, or anyone for that matter other then his recently discovered mother. 

"I'm sorry about your brother," Sonnu said. "I owed him my life."

Lara nodded. "I'm done mourning, Crowe would've wanted me to moove on. It's better to celelbrate a life, then to mourn a death."

"That's good." Sonnu said. "Who said that?"

"I did silly," Lara grined, letting out a slight giggle.

Sonnu never thought he'd see the gaurdian of the floating island giggle, it was weird. "To bad you can't join us in the attack, you're a good fighter."

"I have this island to defend," Lara said. "I've never left it, I wold't know what to do if I ever did."

"Someday, you might want to see the rest of Mobius."

Lara looked at Sonnu, smiled a bit, looked down at her feet. "Sonnu, Your mother. . .Sister Amy, she's a telepath you know,"

"Yeah?"

"So it's hard to keep secrets around her for long." Lara said. "She gets inside your mind and lets you know what to do with our feelings, it's something about the little planet that gave her that power, something about Mobius's second moon." Lara paused. "What I'm trying to say is, when she's around it's best to come clean with what's in your heart beore she embarases you by telling you what to do aobut it before you even ask."

"Right."

"So," Lara paused. "I really. . . .hope you come back alright."

"So do I,"

"No, I mean, I REALLY hope you come back HERE allright,"

Sonnu thought. "Why here?"

"Beaucse I'm here," Lara said. "I want to see you again, because I care about you."

"We're friends, I care about you too," Sonnu said, missing the point. 

Lara shook her head. "Forget it, just. . ." She looked at him, smiled a shollow embarassed smile. "Oh what the hell."

Lara grabbed Sonnu by his vest and pulled him into a kiss, placeing her hand lightly on the back of his head, gentle around the spines. She held the confused hedgehog for a moment, then realsed him, turning the other way.

"Just come back in one piece you crazy hedgehog." Lara said, faceing the other direction.

Sonnu didn't know what to make of that, not that he minded, it was just weird to him. "Man, I. . .oh boy,"

"I kissed you, allright?!" Lara said. "Get over it."

"Well I just didn't think. . ."

"Yeah well I did think." Lara said turning back around to him. "And when I thought, I thought that you were someone really special to me. It's just I don't want a realtionship to end before It began so just. . .just. . .Some back to me."

Sonnu looked into her eyes for a moemnt, the eyes that smiled eeven when she didn't. "If I don't come back for any other reason," He said. "I'll come back for you."

"Promise?"

Sonnu nodded. "I promise."

__

Where there is darkness, their can be no light, but when light comes, their can be no more darkness.

-Lara-Su

"A Father's Wisedom"

The Sardaukar had called Scor to his throne room, an old freind was visisting. Scor had called the black-coated imperial guard, six of the greatest fighters in the kingdom. He glanced at Godiva. 

"It will be nice to see Amy again." Scor said. "She's an incredible woman."

"Yes." Godiva purred. "Why was she banished again?"

"Treason." Scor said. "She honred soemone who we punsihed. Called her brave," Scor shook his head.

"Not a smart thing to do to you brother," Godiva said. "Why do you suppose you returned?"  
"She knows now what we did to Sonnu." Scor said. "She desires revenge, But We will not honner her, We've called out Imperial Guard here for a reason, she will not escape me this time."

The Sardaukar stomped in heavyly.

"Your honor, we are proud to present to you, St. Amy of the Throns, and the Sisterhood of the thorns."

Amy and her sisterhood strone in gracefully, Scor held out a glass, one of his slaves filling the glass. "Sister Amy," Scor said, the words slideng out of him with a minimum of respect. "Why do you retrun from where you were exiled?"

"This was my home before it was yours Scor." Amy said, delibereately leveing off any sighn of respect.

"You seem to forgot how to adress royalty serra," Scor hissed. "Now, We demand, why did you return?"

"I have returned to give you a message, from my Son Sonnu and The Brotherhood of Gaurdians."

"It's been a while since we've heard from either of them." Scor said. "Do continue."

Amy smiled wide. "The brotherhood have seen how you've acted as Emporer, and are displeased, so we offer you an ultimatum. Reliquish the throne, or we will remoove you."

Scor showlowly hid his rage. "I will give you chance to repeat that," Scor said. "And If it is to our satisfaction, you will continue breathing."

Scor snaped his fingers,and the Imperial guard surionded Amy, drawing their swords, one placeing a sword on Amy's throat. She was absolutely unintimidated, only glared strait into Scor's eyes, senceing his rage.

"I will repeat myself," Amy said. "But only because I used words to large for someone of your level of stupidity to understand. You have two choices, step down and die with dignity. . .Or,"

Amy held her hand in the air, and the imperial guard screamed horibly, holding their eays and thrashing as if they were on fire, it was seconds before they crumpled on the floor motionless. Scor glanced at them, blood poured from their ears and nose. 

Amy continued. "You can die kicking and screaming like the spoiled child you are. Three thousand faydakin are comeing, and they will make my threats real."

Scor's voice quivered, only slightly at the fact his entire imperial guard was just killed with the wave of a hand. "I think you forget about my Saudakar," Scor said.

"It will be a gloriose battle Scor," Amy said, senceing Scor would not relent. "But a short one. Nothing can protect you now, it is your time to meet the Maker."

Knuckles had gone over the plan with Sonnu several times to be sure. Sojourner, Sabre, Locke, and Specture of the brotherhood as well as King, Sonnu, Remington and Knuckles would enter the throne room on a repulsor platform piloted by thunderhawk. The faydakin would seige the palce in four directions, making it almost imposible for the saudaaakr to hold off all of them AND focus on the platform. Several gunships would dive down onto the walls, littering them with fire and explosives. The entry platorm will storm the throneroom, protected by St. Amy who would stun Scor long enough for him to be contained by the collected brotherhood, minus Thunderhawk who had the envyobly position of piloting the platform. The platform looked like just an obling piece of metal with a small pod in the back for the pilot, it was desighed only for entering the throne room. Now, the Feydakin were marching in rank below, in masive colums, thousands of them. Sonnu felt a ribbon of fear ebing unarmed, but Knuckles assured him he had all the weapons he needed in his speed, his quills, and his wits. Knuckles was ready, as was the rest of the collected brotherhood, the Feydakin sepreated beolow them, ready to flank the castle, the airships flew overhead lightningfast, already beginging their attack on the Imperial palace, 

it had begun.

Scor watched out the window, the armys were cresting the horizon, entering the city, weaveing through the streets, the floor shook as bombs exsploded on another part of the palace. Scor's eyes narroed, snarling. 

"Bring us our royal armor." Scor growelsed to a slave nearby. He turned to Amy. "I will not be taken." He said simply. "Sardaukar!" He shouted, two of the massive robots netereed. "All Sardaukar, defend the palace, take not prisoners, Destroy every one of those reched Revolotionarys! Send a squad in here, to protect us and Godiva"

The Sardakar complied, walking off as slaves entered with The emporere's armor. It was both ornate and powerful, platinum coated breastplate, massive barbed gauntlets, armgaurds, boots, and thigh and shinfgaurds, all decorated with red and white jewels. Shoulder pads were layed down on Scor's broad shoulders, the left pad armed with what apreared to be some kind of plasma cannon. On his belt, a long bluesteel sword. Scor looked like a creature from legend or fableing in the glimmering silvery armor. 

"Impressive" Amy said. "A shame sutch beauty is wasted on tyrants."

Scor glared at her, testing a small controll on his right writst, the plasma gun on his shoulder rotateing and spining, glimmering with energy. "We will not take your life witch." Scor said. "We respect your sainthood, but rest assured, after we contain this rabble, you will be imprisoned for treason."

Amy nodded. "I've given you your chance to percerve your diginity. You will die now wihout reason, defending a defeated, and hated dynasty. You will die as you lived, in shame."

Scor scoweld, opened his mouth and an unearthly sound come out, Like a shout, more like a roar. The plsama gun fiered directly at amys feet, sending a shower of dust and stone into her eyes, she didn't even flinch.

"This weapon is called a spite emulator. " Scor said. "It transforms hate into a lethal weapon. And we will turn it on your friends, and they will know our true power." 

Battle had engulfed the world Sonnu knew, as the Massive Robots, the Sardaukar poured out of the palace like ants from a hill, swaming the feydakin, who they ournumbered six to one. They would be struck hard, but they advanced from all angles, the turents on the palace sending balls of flame into their ranks. A gunship shot foreward, fireing on the turrets bravely, weaveing and avoiding fire. Soon a fireball hit it from behind, the gunship spirled to the ground in flames.

Specture shouted from the back of the platform. "We didn't plan on those palace turrets," 

"I can't manuver this thing fast enough to avoid them," Thunderhawk yelled from his piloting pod. "We'll be blasted out of the sky in a soon if we get to close."

"Not fast enough?" Sonnu yelled, 

"Not with you guys abaord," Thunderhwk said. "I don't think our troops are have the range to get at them,"

"I've got the range," Sonnu said. "I got that Tripple spin that can go through steel right?"

"In theory," Sojouner said as he sent a chaos Blast down onto the Sardaukar below. "But you've never tried it,"

"Now's as good a time as any,"

Knuckles grabed Sonnu's shoulder. "Sonnu, if your one hare to slow that thing will incinrate you,"

"I'll just have to be what I was born to be," Sonnu said. "The fastest thing alive," 

With that, he bolted off the platform, a gunst of wind filling the vacume in his wake.

Scor watched out the window, sword drawn, spite Emulator ready, and roatateing at his thought command. St. Amy hand't said a single word since the massive battle bugun, she was still an silent, only watching Scor.

"Will they get in here brother?" Godiva asked.

"If they do then they won't get back out alive," Scor said. "Knuckles will want a piece of us personaly, he has no idea of our true abilitys,"

"Don't let them take me brother," Godiva said, a hint of ditraight in his voice. 

Scor turned around, looked in his sister's eyes. Scor and Godiva were identical twins, shared a personality, a face, a mind. He cared for few people, and and loved even fewer, but this was someone special, his own blood, more then a friend. . .A sister.

"Sardaukar," Scor said, sounding like a human then an emporer. "Don't worry about me, I can fight, Protect my sister, don't let anyone hurt her."

The Sardaukar complied silently, walking into a tight circle around Godiva. 

"We. . .I will die befroe they take you," Scor said, holding his sister's hand,

Godiva was silent with awe, but only for a moment. "If I die today, Know I love you brother,"

"And I love you," 

The two embraced, intrupted by another bomb rocking the palace walls, dust flowing from the ceiling. 

Sonnu. . . . .ran

He never knew speed or relase like this, he never knew a high like this, he knew who he was in this moment, he knew why he was here, he knew who his father was,

__

I am the fastest thing alive

He ran up the wall of the palace wihtout a seconds hesitation

__

No time for hesitaion,

He saw the turret, almost before the light his his eyes he had spun through it, it split like an egg, and before the debre hit the ground, Sonnu had cut through four more. Sonnu realized he was holding his breath, breathed in, realized his vest was gone, he looked down, his shoes were wore to nothing. He was naked, free, the air burning by him at unlimited velosity. He knew now, what Scor denied him, this speed, this freedom, everythign he was and more. Scor could never supress this, he could never snuf it out. 

Never.

"Sonnu's got the turrets!" Speture said. "Come my ancestors! Let's give a knock and see who's home!"

Thunderhawk flew in close, as the Brothhood stood close together. They focused, their combind chaos energy on the massive stainglass window, is began to vibrate violently.

Scor looked at the wondow, drew the massive bluesteel sword, held his flintsword to his breast. Stared at the window as it vibrated, shimmied, then shook, rattleing horibly, the room shakeing from the massive enerygy, Scor betrayed no fear, scoweled.

"Do not forget this day," Scor said, adressing the shivering window "History will remember our bravery, we will die a legend today."

The window shatered.

__

Battle is not something to desired. It is horible, sometimes it is a release for rage, for hate, and a chance for revenge. This battle is the most dangeose kind.

-Lara-Su

"A Father's Wisdom"

Sabre was foolish enough to go ahead, Scor mercylessly shot him in the chest, he droped. Sojourner took the inititive fireing a blast of chaos energy into the flintsword superheating it, the second load inginted with the safety down, the weapon explodeing in Scor's hand. 

"You'll pay for that gaurdian," Scor said, the pulse rifle aiming at Specture. 

"First you'll pay for your crimes," Amy said, holding her hadn towards Scor, he began to crumple, grining his teeth, as Amy attacking his mind.

Scor Struggle to speak "Get. . . out. . .of. . . my. . . mind, WITCH!" At the last word fire erputed form his shoulder cannaon, strikeing Amy centermass.

"AMY!" Knuckles yelled chargeing forward, Scor swungin at him with the massive sword, Knuckle rolled under it gracefully, raching her. Locke leaped forward, kicking the shoulder cannon in mid-jump smashing it. Scor retaliated, backhanding Locke with his free hand. Locke flew into the throne tipping it backwards. Remington puled out a handgun but Scor was on top of him in a second, sliceing the end of the gun off with a single swipe of his gauntlet claw. He quiclkly brought up his sword arm takeing a swing at the Chargeing Thunderhawk, it connected at his left elbow sending the lower half of his arm spiraling in the air leaveing a trail of gore. Specture grabed the blade with his steel lined gloves, Scor tossing him back with his massive strenth. Specure recovered, fireing another chaos blast as Scor rolled out of the way. AS scor recovered Sojourner grabed him from behind, pinnig his sword arm against his back. Remington charged but scor pushed him back with a free leg as he struggled with Sojourner. Knuckles flew in delivering a sledge-hammer blow to Scor's temple, his barbed hands tearing though scor's fur and flesh. Knuckles grabed Scor by his long white hair as Sojourner released him, this time planting a fist in his open stomach knocking the wind out of him. Scor Crumpled to the Marble floor, out of breath, he proped himself up on a hand. Kncukles kicked the hand from under him and kicked him in the throat. 

"Stay down if you know what's good for you." Knuckles said. "Your lucky Amy's alive."

"Drown. . .in my blood. . .traitor" Scor gasped out.

"You killed my son," Knuckles said. 

"Your son. . .crossed me." Scor gurgled.

Knuckles nodded his head. "He show true valor in doing so, tyrant."

At this time Sonnu walked in from the platform, comeing down from a speed-high, joined by some of the Feydakin who manged to climb the building after defeating the apearently overated Sardaukar. Sonnu saw the emporer being lifted from the ground by Remington and King. He glanced at Scor's thigh, where an extra dagger was sheithed. Sonnu looked at Sabre being helped up, a shoulder wound, he'd live. Thunderhawk was wraping a torn piece of his tunic around his severed arm, he would be fine, short a limb, but fine. Locke's face was smashed, blodied from the blow, but again, he would live. Amy's sisterhood was crouched around her, saying prayers, a smokeing plasma wound on her stoamch, Sonnu rushed to her.

"How is she?" He asked Mina.

Mina noded her head with a smile.

"Mom,"

"Don't surcom to hate for him Sonnu. . ." Amy said weakly, reading Sonnu's thoghts.

Sonnu gritted his teeth, focused on the knife, on Godiva who was still sitting silently in the room surounded by four Sardaukar. Sonnu roared, blashing though the robots, demolishing them quicly and cleanly, he ziped past Scor drawing the small knife, and rushed back over holding it to Godiva's throat.

"Brother!" She squiled,

"Godiva!" Scor yelled being pulled back by his captors.

Sonnu spoke though clenched teeth, scowling madly. "You took Rull, the only person that meant anyhting to me, and you tried to take My mother," He pushed the knife on Godiva's throat, as she screiked as Sonnu drew a shallow cut. "Now I'm gonna take what's special to you!"

"Sonnu no! Your better then him!" Knuckles shouted.

"No," Sonnu said. "This is the only way, He's gotta pay!"

"STOP!" King said.

Sonnu was stunned, this was the first time her heard the robed animal speak. "Who says?" He asked though his rage.

King pulled off his hood, goggles, and disconected the faceplate to reveal massive scars, the fur burned from the right side of his face, parts of his cheek bruend away. Beneath the scars and shaggy fur was the noble gaze of the Acorn kings. 

Sonnu had no doubt who it was.

"King Elias Acorn Says."

Sonnu droped the Knife, and Godiva ran to her brother, holding him.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Sonnu said it and meant it, 

King Elias layed a hand on Sonnu's shoulder. "It was hard for me not to let you." Elias said. "But we must never become what he is, we must never submit to hatred, as my dear St.Amy would say."

King Elias walked over to the throne, his black robes flowing behind him like a royal cape, his sword glimmering like a sceptor. He fliped the throne back up with his foot, brushed a bit of broken staineed glass, and sat on it as if he never left it.

"I'll take my seat back Scor," He said. "Thanks for keeping it warm for me." Elias smiled, his handsome contanece still a factor beyond his scars.

The Faydakin bowed, the Brotherhood bowed, the Sisterhood and Amy bowed, Sonnu Bowed even Godiva fell to her knees in submission. The only one left standing was Scor and Reminton who had placed handcuffs on the ex-ruler and was holding him.

"We will never bow." He wispered weakly, still refering to himself in the imperial manor. "Kill us now Elias, because we will never bow."

Elias motioned for the croud to stand. "I anticipated this." He said. "I was hopeing you would die in the battle, but now I have a problem. An Acorn king has never taken a life in cold blood, And I don't plan to brak that tradition. But I can't put you in the dungeon, since the most of the people down there are your enemys you'd be dead in a matter of minutes. I can't reslease you where you might do more harm, nor can I challenge you fairly in ritual combat while your so weak from the battle."

"So what will you do with us?" Scor smiled. 

Elias sighed. "Well, the Brotherhood have a prison method that will let you live out the rest of your days in a sphere just big enogh to stand in. You'll live, as in you'll be alive, but you will never see freedom."

Scor Elbowed Remingotn in the stomach, Running to the ledge just outside the shattered window. 

"That is no way for an emporer to die!" He deared a quick look down. "Let legend and hitory show, that today I. . . . .SCOR ST.JOHN! Die not because a farce of a king demands it, but because I chose it!"

Scor threw himself from the ledge, silently fall through space. He heard his sister's shreak as he fell, felt the air caressing him as he closed his eyes.

__

I will never Bow,

Impact,

Darkness.

__

I remember the day when I heard of the fate of Scor St.John, he flung himself thriteen stroies to his death to avoid inprisonment in Haven, a wise choice considering the nature of haven's prison. Scor's reight was over. I heard the story of heroism of Sonnu, chargeing the turrets, destrying them. How my father and my grandfathers fought bravely against the corupt Emporer. How he almost killed St.Amy and how the disguised King Elias returned to the throne. Some say Scor killed himself to avoid King Elias, who was the only man who he failed to kill on the first try. Of corse King Elias will always wear his scars as a reminder of how dastardly Scor really was. Scor was burried in his armor, his few supports erecting a small shrine. His sister Godiva was Exiled to Downunda, where she would wander without slaves and chocolates and mancures It's a wonder she's still alive. The whole of Mobius was celebrateing, King Elias called for a week-long celebration on the island and all of Mobius in the name of freedom. Parades were held, heros of the Feydakin where honered in their hometowns across Mobius, the entire world felt as if a wieght had been lifted from their shoulders. However, I never celebrated. Every day I wandred from my den to sit on the edge of the island waiting, waiting for a promise to be kept. It was three days before I saw Sonnu's shuttle apear in the distance, and my heart almost beat out of my chest. The legend, the hero, the fastest thing alive, My Sonnu. He had kept his promise to return to me. I remember running up to him almost as fast as he ran to me, wraping my arms around his neck and giving him a big embarasing kiss right in front of Remington. I was paying Remington back for all the times he and his wife Tiffany made me feel lonely, like I was the only one on the island witout someone. Now I had someone. I knew we had great days ahead of us, and great adventures. But of corse, that's another story.

-Lara-Su

"A Gaurdian's Diary"

The End


End file.
